La Craquelure de Jimmy Price
by Sanashiya
Summary: La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Jimmy Price a corrigé Hannibal sur le mot "Craquelure". C'était un très mauvais départ. Hannibal ne l'a jamais oublié. Et maintenant, Jimmy Price a disparu depuis un mois... et Will craint le pire, une nouvelle fois.


Salut à tous, voici un OS écrit pour un petit défi qu'on s'est lancé avec une amie, celui d'insérer dans notre OS dix mots prédéfinis. Les voici :

**persiennes - luzerne - aéroplane - enterrement - sollicitude - tressaillement - révolutionnaire - contrebande - s'apitoyer - décomposition**

Voilà ! Peut-être que d'autres OS suivront, dans le cas où j'en écrirais sur le même principe. Si vous voulez me proposer des mots, n'hésitez pas !

Par ailleurs, l'inspiration pour cet OS me vient du bonus Post-Mortem avec Mads Mikkelsen où il explique à Scott Thomson (Jimmy Price) qu'Hannibal n'a pas apprécié que Jimmy Price le corrige sur le mot "craquelure" (les mots du résumés, en gros). En re-regardant l'épisode, il ne le corrige pas vraiment, mais j'ai décidé de faire comme si... C'est plus fun.

Je dirais que cet OS (plutôt un UA, de fait) **se situe dans un contexte libre de saison 2, avec les spoilers en conséquence,** une fois que Will et Hannibal commencent à devenir des Murder Husbands.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La Craquelure de Jimmy Price<strong>

.oOo.

La nouvelle tomba le mardi, vers les dix heures du matin : le corps en décomposition de Jimmy Price venait d'être retrouvé dans un champ.

Ça faisait un mois qu'il avait disparu, et autant de temps pour le FBI passé à faire des recherches aux quatre coins de la Virginie, du Maryland et des états voisins ; jusque là sans résultat. Mais la tempête qui avait eu lieu le week-end précédent avait ravagé des champs et poussé les agriculteurs à aller inspecter leurs cultures – avec un petit cadeau bonus pour l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, Will se trouvait dans le salon d'Hannibal Lecter – il était intéressant de constater que c'était Hannibal, et non Will, que Jack Crawford choisissait d'appeler en premier pour annoncer la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers. Ça en disait long sur la confiance qui régnait.

- Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Jimmy Price, dit Hannibal en se tournant vers Will.

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, Will ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive peine. Jimmy Price était quelqu'un d'amusant et de sympathique, et un des rares qui ne le considérait pas comme un déséquilibré mental – ce qui n'avait pas de prix, vu la rareté des gens appartenant à cette dernière catégorie.

- Où ça ?

- Dans un champ, près de la ville de Woodbridge, Virginie. Jack nous demande de venir.

Will hocha la tête. Hannibal avait adopté une attitude appropriée à celle que la situation requerrait (la mort d'un collègue apprécié était toujours une expérience douloureuse, n'est-ce pas) mais Will, malgré la pénombre de la pièce aux persiennes à moitié fermées, trouvait son expression affligée un peu trop étudiée. Il n'avait pas oublié Beverly Katz, et il soupçonnait fort que le meurtrier de l'une n'était pas étranger à l'assassinat de l'autre.

.

.

- Je plains Jack, marmonna Hannibal tandis qu'ils roulaient, GPS à l'appui, vers l'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé.

- Vraiment ? demanda Will avec dans la voix un peu plus d'amertume qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre, et en dépit du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un jour sinistre, le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu froid, tandis que le vent agitait les herbes des champs. Distraitement, Will posa les yeux sur un petit aéroplane qui s'envolait d'une piste parallèle à la route.

- Bien sûr. Il a déjà subi des pertes par le passé avec Myriam Lass, Beverly Katz, et maintenant, le destin le frappe une nouvelle fois en lui enlevant Jimmy Price.

Will ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, l'air désabusé.

- Le destin, ou vous, docteur Lecter ?

Hannibal lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reporter son attention sur la route, comme pour lui reprocher l'accusation portée sur lui, mais Will, observateur, vit fugitivement passer sur ses lèvres un tressaillement destiné à masquer un sourire.

- Vous doutez encore de moi, à ce que je vois...

- Docteur Lecter, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je vous ai demandé de ne pas me mentir. Alors ne me mentez pas.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais le minuscule hochement de tête d'Hannibal n'échappa pas au regard de Will.

- Ça me met hors de moi, quand vous faites l'innocent avec moi, continua Will. Ça me donne l'impression que vous m'insultez. Vous pouvez me faire emprisonner, vous pouvez tenter de me faire tuer, si vous voulez, mais ne me sous-estimez pas, docteur Lecter.

- Je ne vous sous-estime pas, Will, répondit Hannibal une sorte avec tendresse dans la voix. Bien au contraire.

- Très bien.

.

.

Le FBI s'affairait autour du corps comme une nuée d'abeilles sur une figue trop mûre.

- Je suis navré, Jack, marmonna Will.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient la mort d'un proche ensemble, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Will n'était pas doué en condoléances. À côté de lui, Hannibal débita un discours plein de sollicitude, et Will ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point c'était étrange que la plus réconfortante des deux présences, pour Jack Crawford, soit celle du psychopathe plutôt que celle de l'empathique.

- Il, hm... Il a reçu un coup contondant à la tête, leur apprit Jack, la voix rauque. Il est sans doute tombé, inconscient, et le meurtrier lui a ouvert le ventre et en a sorti les tripes. Il s'est vidé de son sang et il est mort sans reprendre conscience.

D'un geste du menton, il indiqua le corps, à côté duquel se trouvait l'autre victime collatérale – Brian Zeller, le collègue légiste de Jimmy Price. Au lieu d'examiner la scène de crime comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, il se tenait debout dans le champ de luzerne, immobile ; même de loin , il était évident que chaque respiration semblait lui déchirer la poitrine.

Will s'approcha de lui. Il ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer devant ce spectacle. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Brian...

- Will, répondit Zeller d'une voix enrouée. Tiens. Je te laisse le champ libre. Découvre ce qui s'est passé, ça nous soulagera peut-être.

Will hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment nécessaire, quand il était persuadé que le coupable se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

.

.

_La pièce était sombre. Il était déjà tard, mais Jimmy Price travaillait encore. Quand il n'avait pas d'affaire en cours, pas de cadavre à examiner, il étudiait les meurtres de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, il découvrirait une preuve indiscutable, et le crédit de son arrestation lui reviendrait. _

_- Bonsoir. _

_Surpris, Jimmy Price se retourna. Brian était déjà rentré chez lui, ainsi que tous les autres du service, et il ne s'attendait pas à voir réapparaître quelqu'un ; mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas un inconnu, et Jimmy Price eut un sourire. Il avait confiance en l'homme qui se tenait là. _

_Il n'aurait pas dû. _

_Le coup sur la tête fut rapide, précis. La silhouette rattrapa le corps de Jimmy Price avant qu'il ne tombe, et murmura :_

_- Vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre ? Vous m'avez corrigé sur le mot "craquelure"... _

_Jimmy Price n'entendit pas ces mots. Il n'en entendit plus jamais d'autres de sa vie._

.

.

- C'est une vengeance, murmura Will.

- Une vengeance ? Qui aurait pu en vouloir à Jimmy Price ? demanda Jack, choqué.

Will fit un effort magnifique pour ne pas lever les yeux vers Hannibal, muré dans un silence prudent à quelques mètres de la scène.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec difficulté. Mais on lui en voulait. Les entrailles exposées, c'est... une humiliation.

- Une humiliation...

- Je suis désolé, Jack. Si Jimmy Price avait des ennemis, tu devrais chercher par là.

Jack soupira.

- Formidable.

.

.

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours après. Hannibal avait pour une fois relégué au placard ses habituels trois-pièces de tweed à carreaux, et portait un costume entièrement noir, par-dessus lequel il avait revêtu un long manteau de la même couleur, et le tout lui seyait étrangement bien. Will aussi avait revêtu un costume noir, mais il se sentait aussi à l'aise dedans que dans son ancien habit de détenu.

Pourtant, Hannibal lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

- C'est rare de vous voir en costume, Will.

- Les circonstances l'exigent, j'imagine. Même si je ne pense pas que Jimmy Price m'aurait tenu rigueur de m'être habillé normalement. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me manque plus qu'un chapeau et un cigare de contrebande pour donner l'impression de sortir tout droit du _Parrain._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Hannibal, vous êtes très bien.

- Permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment, docteur. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est ironique que vous assistiez à la cérémonie. Mais après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est courant pour le meurtrier d'assister à l'enterrement ou de revenir sur les lieux de son crime.

La mise en terre du cercueil était terminée, et tout le monde s'était dispersé en petits groupes pour se lamenter sur la perte qu'ils venaient de subir ; Jack et Zeller étant en train de parler à la famille de Jimmy Price, il n'y avait personne pour entendre les mots échangés entre le psychiatre et son patient. Néanmoins, Hannibal jeta un regard chargé de reproches à Will.

- Faites attention à ne pas aller trop loin, Will.

- Vous doutez de moi, docteur Lecter ? Si j'avais voulu aller trop loin, j'aurais parlé à Jack de mon idée sur l'identité du coupable.

- Une idée ne constitue pas une preuve. Par ailleurs, Jack n'a pas semblé très enclin à croire vos _idées_, par le passé.

- C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai changé de camp, répliqua Will calmement.

Le regard appréciateur d'Hannibal se posa sur lui – la phrase semblait lui procurer un vif plaisir.

- Un vrai révolutionnaire, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Le seul à blâmer de ma révolution, c'est Jack, répondit Will. Il aurait dû me croire.

- Et puisqu'il ne vous a pas cru, vous vous tournez vers le camp ennemi. Charmant.

- Vous n'êtes pas l'ennemi, docteur Lecter... Plus maintenant.

Un sourire ravi se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hannibal.

- Vous avez raison.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, et Will le suivit, en silence.

Tout comme Jimmy Price, il ne pouvait plus être sauvé.

.oOo.


End file.
